Great Mazinger (Prototype)
The prototype Great Mazinger, is a powerful robot created as a successor to the Mazinger Z. Unlike the original version, this robot and its final model was designed by Juzo Kabuto rather than Kenzo Kabuto. Background The Great Mazinger's blueprints were left behind by Juzo Kabuto for the Photon Power Laboratory to use. After it was completed, Tetsuya Tsurugi was chosen to become its pilot. Appearance The prototype Great Mazinger's coloration is based on its manga coloration, mainly being black and white, lacking the dark blue limbs. It is also a few meters smaller than the final version, but is still taller than the Mazinger Z. It lacks the built-in Scrander the final version has. Abilities and Powers As a successor to the Mazinger Z, the Great Mazinger features a higher power output than the Z but in durability, they are relatively equal as the prototype is made of Super Alloy Z instead of Super Alloy New Z. It's attacks include: *'Atomic Punch': A Rocket Punch move that has a higher force of power than the Mazinger Z's. *'Breast Burn': A blast of heat energy from the V-shaped heat sink from the chest. *'Great Boomerang': Throws the heat sink in a boomerang fashion to attack enemies that can cut them in pieces. *'Thunder Break': By stimulating the energy to create lightning, the Great can call down bolts to attack enemies. Other Equipment Brain Condor The jet-like command center of the Great Mazinger. While it is never seen detached from the Great, it is assumed to have the same functions and weapons as the original. Great Booster An support rocket-like vehicle used for flight. The Great Mazinger rides the vehicle in a board-like fashion as it flies across the battlefield. History The Great Mazinger prototype fought alongside the Mazinger Z against an army of Mechanical Beasts until reinforcements arrived and the Great had to retreat after sustaining damage. As it was being repaired, Baron Ashura attacked with a modifed Mazinger Z, Ashura Mazinger. The still damaged Great was sent to fight it and the Mechanical Beasts but was having a hard time. Then out of the blue, the Mazinkaiser appeared effortlessly defeating the Ashura Mazinger, but went on to attack the Photon Power Laboratory with the Great trying to stop it. The Great couldn't do much against the superior machine and was only stopped by the voices of Tetsuya and Sayaka Yumi. As another attack of Mechanical Beasts appeared, the Great was sent into battle again despite everyone's objections. After the Aphrodite A was captured and Koji Kabuto was just about to surrender the Mazinkaiser, the Great Booster arrived for the Great Mazinger to use to take out some of the Mechanical Beasts and free what was left of the Aphrodite A so that the Kaiser could fight back. After the battle was finished, the Great put in storage and was replaced by the final version with Tetsuya's return. Gallery Hqdefault (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-22-13h44m38s46.png Team-Mazinger--1-.jpg|Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger Greato mazinga.jpg Category:Mazinkaiser Mecha Category:Mecha